


Stranger Boyfriends

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas meet on the Bus, Gen, M/M, dean is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Castiel is creeped out by some men on the bus, and Dean steps in to save him... after a chat, they decide maybe they want to get to know one another more.Prompted by Sarah on FBI enjoyed writing this little ditty :D





	Stranger Boyfriends

Castiel sat silently at the bus stop, reading his book. There were three other rather rowdy men standing with lit cigarettes talking about God knows what, Castiel tuned them out. That was until one took a seat next to him and nudged him with his elbow. 

“Hey, where you headed?” the guy asked him. Castiel peered up from his book and closed it, placing it back into his bag. 

“Going into the city to visit a friend.” Castiel looked down the street for the bus, which thankfully wasn’t too far away. The red haired guy snorted and nudged him again.

“You should hang out with my friends and I when we get to the city.” The guy wiped at his nose and sniffled, and Castiel stood, looping his bag over his shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m good, thank you.” Castiel stepped toward the edge of the curb as the bus pulled up and he climbed in, finding a seat toward the center of the bus. The other three men followed, a second guy taking a seat with Castiel while the first guy sat in front of him and the third guy behind him. Castiel pulled his bag to his chest and leaned against the window as the bus started to move. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. The black haired guy sitting with him cleared his throat. 

“You really should hang out with us. We are going to a lit party. If you know what I mean.” The black haired guy leaned too close to Castiel for comfort. 

“Uh, I’m good, thank you. I have plans with a friend.” Castiel denied them again, and the guy from behind laughed. 

“Come on, you look like you could be fun and have a good time!” This guy looked like a creep. Hell, at this point they all looked like creeps to Castiel, and he was starting to feel fear with the persistance.

“Look, I said NO.” Castiel snapped. The guys all widened their eyes and began to laugh. 

“Excuse me but uh, I would like to sit with my boyfriend.” a man who was rather tall with piercing green eyes appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the back of Castiel’s seat. The man sitting with Castiel turned and looked the man in flannel over from head to toe.

“Your  _ boyfriend?”  _ he snorted. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend. Mind getting up before I remove you myself?” The green eyed man loomed and the offender finally got the message, slipping out of the seat to the one in front. The green eyed man slid into the seat next to Castiel and carefully slipped his arm around him. He handed Castiel his cellphone and kissed him on the cheek. 

The phone read:  _ My name is Dean, just play along. _

Castiel handed Dean his phone back and seemed to relax in his embrace. 

“How was your day, babe?” Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged. 

“Pretty good so far. I’m going to visit Balthazar, remember him?” Castiel blushed a little. 

“Oh, yeah from that party couple weeks back?” Dean played on.

“Yeah. He and I are going to talk about some old records he found in his mother’s attic. He loves all music so he’s pretty excited.” Castiel smiled. He placed his hand on Dean’s thigh boldly. 

“I gotta get to work myself. I got called in today.” Dean added,  and Castiel chuckled.

“So that’s why you were on the bus. I wondered.” Castiel tightened his hand on Dean’s thigh subconsciously, but Dean said nothing. This guy was gorgeous. 

“Yep. So what are you doing after Bal?” Dean asked, and Castiel suddenly pulled his hand away from Dean’s thigh. 

“I was going to go home and read… unless you wanted to come over tonight.” Castiel studied the backs of the guy’s heads in front of them, hoping they were buying all of this. 

“Depends how late I have to work. I’ll try and make it over.” Dean fished for his phone and pulled up the contacts. He handed it over to Castiel prompting him to fill it out. Castiel took the phone and put his name and number in, then Dean took it back and shot him a text with his name, then stuffed his phone away. 

The bus pulled up to a stop and the three guys got off. Castiel took a deep breath and Dean pulled his arm out from behind his shoulders. 

“Thank God.” Castiel sighed. 

“Yeah, you looked kinda scared so I figured I would come save ya from the creeps.” Dean winked. 

“I  _ was _ scared. They started hounding me at the bus stop.” Castiel pulled his phone out and programmed Dean’s name into his phone. 

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Dean asked curiously.

“No. Do you?” Castiel countered.

“Nope.” Dean sighed. 

“Well, I don’t wanna sound like a creep but maybe we could hang out sometime?” Castiel proposed. Dean grinned and thought about it. 

“I would like that. But I really do have to work tonight, unfortunately.” Dean cracked his neck as he rolled it and Castiel bit his lip. 

“Well, text me when you are free.” Castiel pulled his bag over his shoulder and got ready to get off at the next stop. 

“Yeah, okay. I will.” Dean smiled, and when the bus stopped Dean stood for Castiel, then took his seat, watching him walk away. 

  
  


* * *

 

Castiel rang Balthazar’s doorbell, and as soon as he answered, Castiel sauntered in. 

“Oh my god, you will not believe what happened to me today!” Castiel immediately exclaimed.

“Well hello to you too, Cassie. Please, do spill.” Balthazar shut the door and followed Castiel to his couch. After Castiel flopped back, he grinned wide and let his bag drop to the floor. 

“The most handsome guy saved me from these creeps. They were at my bus stop and asked me to come hang out with them today. I told them no, then they followed me onto the bus and one of them sat with me and got too close. I had to tell them no like a hundred times, then this man named Dean came over and said he wanted to sit with his boyfriend. So the creep got up and Dean sat with me until they got off the bus.” Castiel caught his breath and Balthazar chuckled. 

“Well, not everyday a knight in shining armour comes along. Please tell me he gave you his number.” 

“Yep!” Castiel smirked and sat up, running a hand through his hair. “He was gorgeous. He smelled good too.” Castiel beamed.

“Well what did he look like?” Balthazar pushed. 

“Ohhh, he was tall, dressed casual in a flannel and jeans, and had dark brown hair, a chiseled chin and the most beautiful green eyes.” 

“Sounds delicious. Does he have a boyfriend?” 

“Nope! I mean, he said he didn’t. He said he was on his way to work.” Castiel sighed.

“What does he do for work?” Balthazar prodded.

“I have no idea… he didn’t mention it. Said he was called in and might work late.” Castiel checked his phone and decided to send Dean a text. 

**[Text to Dean]** what do you do for work?

 

* * *

 

Dean had been a bit late for work because he missed his stop trying to protect Castiel until those guys left. He had to wait until the bus made its rounds again 

“You’re late!” Benny shouted at Dean as he entered behind the bar from the back. 

“Yeah, sorry, long story.” Dean grumbled, then grabbed a bottle of whiskey to pour himself a shot. He needed it and Benny didn’t ever say anything as long as he didn’t get drunk on the job. 

“Spit it out then, she better’ve been worth it if you doin’ the walk of shame.” Benny dried some glasses he washed. 

“No walk of shame. A total act of heroism, though.” Dean grinned. 

“Elaborate? You walk a lil’ ol’ lady across the street or somethin’?” 

“Nah. There was this guy on the bus that was being harassed by these punks, so I had to act like his boyfriend to get ‘em to leave’im alone.” Dean grabbed a glass to wash. 

“Wow. Why were you on the bus? What happened to your car?” Benny asked. Dean sighed and set the glass down. 

“She’s in the garage. Hit a dog last night.” 

“Damn! You okay?” Benny looked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine. Tore the grill up though.” Dean grumbled. 

“Glad you didn’t get hurt. Hope she’s up and runnin’ again soon.” Benny set the glasses up and walked down the bar to take an order. Dean pulled his phone out and checked it for any messages and found one from Castiel. He smirked and opened it. 

**[Text to Castiel]** bartender, you?

Dean stuffed his phone back in his pocket and got to work. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel jumped when he heard his phone go off. 

“It’s him!” Castiel chirped and Balthazar leaned in, sipping his scotch. “He’s a bartender. Cool. He wants to know what I do.” 

“Such intriguing conversation.” Balthazar rolled his eyes. 

“This is how you get to know someone, Bal.” Castiel rolled his eyes. He texted Dean back.

**[Text to Dean]** I’m a librarian at the local college.

Castiel figured he would ve too boring to Dean. But maybe luck would be on his side and Dean would find that cool or look past it. 

**[Text from Dean]** cool. I’ll text you after work. Take care sexy

Castiel read the next text and blushed. “He called me sexy!” 

“Oh, Cassie. You are so sheltered my little angel.” Balthazar chuckled, and Castiel rolled his eyes again. 

“You know I’m just as bad as you are, difference is I wait to open my legs instead of greet them at the door with my dick in hand.” 

“Are you calling me a whore, Cassie?” Balthazar perked a brow.

“If the shoe fits.” Castiel stuck his tongue out, and Balthazar laughed. 

“Okay, so I am a bit promiscuous, so what.” Balthazar rolled his own eyes and Castiel laughed. 

 

* * *

 

Dean got home around midnight, and flopped down on his couch after a shower. He grabbed his phone and opened up Castiel’s messages. 

**[Text to Castiel]** you awake?

Dean stood and walked to his kitchen for a beer. His phone went off shortly after he stood, and he flopped back down on his couch with the beer in hand and grabbed his cellphone with the other.

**[Text from Castiel]** Yep. How was work?

**[Text to Castiel]** Good, nobody started a fight so that’s always a win. How was your visit with your friend?

Dean took a long swig of his beer, then got more comfortable on the couch, flipping the TV on. There was never anything good on at this hour really, but it was background noise. 

**[Text from Castiel]** It was good. He thinks you sound intriguing. I told him what you did today. 

Dean snickered and shot a text back, ignoring the TV.

**[Text to Castiel]** I told my boss what I did too and he rolled his eyes.

**[Text from Castiel]** Well you were my hero.

**[Text to Castiel]** Wanna go out sometime? I’m off tomorrow. We could go to that new burger joint downtown across from the courthouse.

Dean felt a pang of nervousness for asking the other man out so soon, but something about him made him want to get to know him more. 

**[Text from Castiel]** Sounds good to me. It’s saturday so I’m off. What time?

**[Text to Castiel]** Good. What about say 8?

Dean thought about taking Castiel out. He wondered how far they would go, maybe get a kiss? He smirked at that thought. Castiel had very kissable lips. 

**[Text from Castiel]** 8 sounds good. I’m going to bed now. I will see you tomorrow?

**[Text to Castiel]** See you then, good night

 

* * *

 

Dean showed up on the bus an hour early. He waited until Castiel boarded the bus, then slipped into the seat with him. 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean greeted and Castiel almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled. “You sleep good?” 

“Like a baby.” Dean grinned. “You ever been to this place before?”

“No. I don’t really go out to eat much.” Castiel confessed.

“Well good, neither have I, but I hear it’s got a killer bacon cheeseburger.” Dean licked his lips and Castiel chuckled. 

“I take it that’s your thing?” Castiel stared at Dean, and Dean smirked, nudging Castiel with his elbow. 

“Who doesn’t love bacon, c’mon.” 

“You have a point.” Castiel nodded in agreeance. 

“Oh, here’s our stop.” Dean stood and Castiel followed him off the bus. “Man, I can’t wait to get my car back on the road.” Dean grumbled. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Castiel walked alongside Dean across the street toward the courthouse.

“Hit a big dog few days ago. Gotta fix the front end. I just haven’t had the time.” 

“Oh. You work on cars too?” Castiel seemed impressed.

“Yeah, my dad taught me at an early age.” Dean shrugged. 

“Why don’t you use it as a profession? Surely the pay is better?” Castiel assumed.

“Eh, haven’t been any good garages in town since my pops died.” Dean shrugged again and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I see. Well, have you ever thought about opening your own garage?” 

“I did, but I can’t afford the business school right now.” Dean paused on the sidewalk and waited for the walk sign to change before he led Castiel across the street to the burger joint. 

“I understand. College is expensive. That’s part of why I work in the library of mine. I’m going to school for business so I can open my own bookstore.” Castiel opened the door for Dean when they arrived, and Dean walked in. They were seated and Dean thought about opening his own garage and how great it would be. 

“At least one of us will be living the dream, huh?” Dean smirked and grabbed the menu. Castiel grabbed his own menu.

“You could too. It will take time and work but it’s entirely possible, Dean.” Castiel reassured Dean. The waitress came over and took their orders. Dean tapped his fingers on the table softly and stared at Castiel a moment. “What?” Castiel grinned.

“Just like what I see is all.” Dean winked and Castiel blushed. 

“Are you always this flattering with your dates?” Castiel perked a brow and Dean bit his lower lip. 

“Only when they enthrall me.” 

“Is that so?” Castiel chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. The waitress brought them their beers, and Dean hdld his up in a cheers motion. Castiel lifted his as well and they both took a swig.

“I guess so. I haven’t dated many men, to be honest, but you captured my eye.” Dean shrugged.

“So that’s why you saved me, huh? You wanted my number…” Castiel narrowed his eyes with a teasing grin.

“Nah, I would have saved you anyway from those dirtbags. But being handsome did make it much more rewarding. Being single even better.” Dean smirked back.

“Well, I admit a handsome knight in shining armour helped as well. Got you my number at least.” Castiel chuckled and Dean sat upward, leaning against the table as well.

“A bartender and a librarian, who would have thunk it?” Dean grinned, playing with the rim of his bottle. 

“Yeah, does sound odd, doesn’t it?” Castiel scrunched his nose playfully. 

“I like it.” Dean leaned back as the waitress brought their burgers over. Dean instantly dug into his as Castiel ate a couple of fries. “Mmm, oh my god…” Dean moaned as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. 

“That good, huh?” Castiel chuckled. 

“Fucking delicious.” Dean took a swig of beer to chase it down, then took another bite. Castiel dug into his burger and had a similar reaction. 

“Wow… you weren’t kiddin’.” Castiel wiped his mouth, then took another bite while Dean devoured his burger. 

After about thirty minutes and a round of pie, they were finished eating and left the burger joint to walk across the street. They followed the road down to the bus stop. 

“I really had fun tonight, Dean.” Castiel smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his jeans. Dean smiled back.

“So did I. But, there’s one thing missing…” Dean continued the walk to the bus stop, leaving Castiel confused.

“What’s that?” Castiel asked, then suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and spun to face Dean right in the middle of the sidewalk. Dean pushed a hand up the side of Castiel’s face and leaned in, lips hovering over Castiel’s. 

“Can I kiss you?’ Dean breathed between their lips. Castiel didn’t answer, instead closed his eyes and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft at first, then dove a bit deeper after a moment. When they broke free, the bus pulled up and Castiel looked to the ground. 

“I liked that. Maybe we can go out again sometime?” 

“Most definitely.” Dean grinned, then they both turned and climbed onto the bus, sitting next to one another. 

They chatted until Castiel got off at his stop, then Dean went home and dug his phone out of his pocket. 

**[Text to Castiel]** Hope you sleep well my Angel.

  
**[Text from Castiel]** You too, my Knight.


End file.
